ROCK
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: chanyeol seorang mahasisiwa biasa yang ingin bandnya terkenal, bersama sang kekasih dia melewati hari-hari terberatnya untuk menempuh mimpinya itu. CHANSOO,KAISOO ,KAIBAEK AND OTHER...


**ROCK**

SUMMARY : chanyeol seorang mahasisiwa biasa yang ingin bandnya terkenal, bersama sang kekasih dia melewati hari-hari terberatnya untuk menempuh mimpinya itu.

**CHANSOO,KAISOO ,KAIBAEK AND OTHER...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ROCK**

**MAIN CAST : Chanyeol, kyung soo, Kai ,baekhyun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : GS, LIFE, sad, romance**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRRIEEET...

Pintu apartemen kecil itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tinggi tampan sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dirak sepatu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah apartemennya tersebut. Dia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah tersebut dan mendapati seorang yeoja mungil dan cantik tersebut tertidur dengan nyenyaknya disofa.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lalu meletakkan gitar kesayangannya itu disebelah sofa. Dia mengelus pipi yeoja tersebut dan lagi sambil tersenyum mencium puncak kepalanya lalu menggendongnya menuju kekamarnya.

Dia menidurkan yeoja itu dikasur yang berukuran queen size tersebut. Lalu setelah menutup pintu kamarnya namja itu langsung merebahkan dirinya disamping yeoja itu lalu memeluk yeoja itu possesive dan akhirnya dia juga ikut masuk kedalam alam mimpi mengikuti yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari begitu menyilaukan hingga membuat seorang namja tampan itu harus membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya matahri tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia bangung lalu menengok kesamping dan mendapati ternyata hanya dia yang masih tertidur. Dia langsung bangun dan beranjak dari kasurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dan semuanya lengkap dia langsung menuju dapur untuk makan. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang yeoja mungil itu kini tengah memasak. Lalu diam-diam dia mendekati yeoja itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yeoja itu kaget lalu menghadap kebelakang, dia tersenyum ketika melihat namja itu tersenyum.

"pagi, kyungiee..." kata namja itu dengan suara bassnya.

"pagi, channie..." jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum sambil terus mengaduk supnya.

Hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, chanyeol namja tampan itu masih setia memeluk kekasihnya kyung soo dari belakang. Kyung soo tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala chanyeol lembut.

"lepaskan pelukanmu itu channie, sarapan sudah siap. Apakah kau tak ingin sarapan ?" tanya kyung soo.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dia tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya itu sambil mencium pipi kyung soo sekilas dan berjalan duduk ketempat makan. Kyung soo tersenyum lalu mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya dan chanyeol makan pagi ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa cekatannya kyung soo menyiapkan makanan, bahkan dia selalu berkata 'betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih seperti kyung soo'. Tak berapa lama makan yang sudah dimasak kyung soo tadi sudah tersaji di meja makan. Kyung soo langsung mengambilkan nasi untuk chanyeol dan dirinya.

"makanlah" kata kyung soo masih terus memberikan senyuman manis kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai memakannya. Lagi-lagi hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"hari ini kau ada mata kuliah channie ?" tanya kyung soo

"eum ada, sekitar jam 10 nanti" jawab chanyeol.

"oh ya berarti 1 jam lagi mata kuliahmu akan dimulai"

"ne, kau kyungiie tak ada mata kuliah hari ini ?"

"ada tapi jam 3 sore nanti"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil air putih dan meminumnya "nanti aku ada latihan dengan bandku hari ini, maksudnya kerja. jadi aku bisa mengantarmu kuliah" kata chanyeol sambil tersenym.

Kyung soo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua selasai sarapan. Kyung soo mulai merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piringya. Chanyeol dia mulai bersiap untuk kuliah, 45 menit lagi mata kuliahnya akan dimulai. Dia mulai menyampirkan tasnya dipunggungnya lalu berjalan kedapur dan mencium bibir kyung soo kilat.

"aku berangkat..." kata chanyeol berteriak sambil menggunakan sepatunya.

"ne hati-hati dijalan" kata kyung soo tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melepas helmnya dan menaruhnya dimotornya. Dia berjalan sambil terus menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah bagi yeoja-yeoja ditempat kuliahnya, tapi terkadang senyuman itu bisa terlihat sangat idiot.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai didalam kelasnya, dia tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya sekaligus vocalis dibandnya itu sedang mendengus kesal sambil melihat ponselnya.

"kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu chen-ah ?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara bassnya dan berhasil membuat chen terkejut.

"ya! Park chanyeol sekali saja kau tak membuatku terkejut. Sungguh tak beruntungnnya aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu" sembur chen itu dan berhasil membuat chanyeol tertawa.

"chen chen, kau ini begini-begini kalau tidak ada aku band kita akan hancur"

"aish, malah ada kau band kita yang seharusnya keren dan sangar malah menjadi idiot"

"ne..ne mianhae. Oh iya ada apa denganmu ?"

"tidak apa-apa"

"aku tau kau chen, pasti kau ada masalah. Ceritalah padaku chen ?"

"kau tau aku sedang patah hati"

"apa patah hati ?"

"ya, apa kau tau baekhyun yeoja jurusan art sama seperti kita tapi setingkat dengan kyung soo"

"ya aku tau dia teman kyungie yang hiperaktif itukan ?"

"ya, aku ditolak olehnya"

Hening, hingga suara menggelegar milik chanyeol mengisi ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita chen bahwa dia ditolak oleh baekhyun dan untungnya baru sedikit mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang datang.

"sungguh menyesal aku menceritakannya padamu" kata chen sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa lalu menatap chen " sudahlah chen, kau tau alasan kenapa baekhyun menolakmu ?" kata chanyeol sambil memegang punggung chen.

"apa ?" kata chen tapi masih setia menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"karena baekhyun sudah berpacaran cukup lama dengan kai"

"hah kai, pemain bass kita yang kulitnya tan itu ?"

"eum ne"

"kenapa aku tidak tau, ah dasar hitam selalu saja dia yang mendapatkan yeoja cantik nan seksi"

"hahaha yang sabar ya chen"

"yaa aku selalu sabar park chanyeol"

Mereka mengakhiri acara (?) ngobrol mereka tatkala sang dosen sudah masuk.

.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mau datang dicafe kami tuan" kata yeoja cantik mungil tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah itu dia langsung menuju kasir dan berbicara sebentar hingga ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"kyung soo..." kata seorang yeoja cantik berpipi tembam tersebut.

"xiumin eonni.." kata kyung soo sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada manager sekaligus pemilik cafe tempat kerja kyung soo tersebut.

"kau sudah mau pulang ?"

"ne eonnie, sekitar 1 jam lagi mata kuliahku dimulai ditambah lagi kalau chanyeol tau aku bekerja bisa-bisa aku kena murka olehnya"

"eum baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan"

Kyung soo membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi setelah mengganti bajunya. Cukup lelah memang bekerja paruh waktu ditambah lagi kalau chanyeol tau bisa fatal akibatnya. Kyung soo berjalan melewati jalanan kota seoul yang ramai tersebut hingga diapun sampai didepan apratemennya. Dia memencet password apartementya dan terbuka hingga.

DEG

Hati kyung soo seakan ingin meloncat melihat kekasihnya kini tengah duduk sambil menonton tv, ok itu sangat berlebihan tapi sudah biasanya kan chanyeol datang lebih awal. Kyung soo berjalan melewati chanyeol hingga sebuah tangan besar menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"dari mana saja kau ?" tanyanya dingin sambil masih menatap kearah tv.

"aku...eum..dari jalan-jalan dengan baekhyun kau taukan menunggu mata kuliah di siang hari itu membosankan apa lagi ditambah bila aku berada dirumah" jawab kyung soo agak sedikit gugup.

"jangan bohong, kau habis pulang dari kerja paruh waktukan ?"

"a..ani"

"jangan berbohong padaku , kyung soo"

"..."

"DO KYUNG SOO JAWAB PERTANYAANKU"

"ya! Park chanyeol berhentilah menjadi anak kecil. Aku tau kau tak ingin aku bekerja tapi aku mohon biarkan aku membantumu. Kau tau kau bekerja dicafe bersama bandmu itu gajinya sedikit. Aku hanya ingin hikss... membantu meringankannya hiks..."

Melihat kyung soo menangis chanyeol langsung memeluk badan mungil nan ringkih kyung soo, dia mengelus punggng bergetar itu sambil mengecupi pipi tembam kyung soo tanpa henti. Hatinya sakit saat melihat kyung soo menangis lebih sakit bahkan melebihi sakitnya ketika dia memutuskan untuk memilih bandnya ketimbang keluarganya.

_Flashback_

_Seorang namja tampan kini tengah berada didalam sebuah ruangan bersama namja paruh baya._

"_appa mohon berhentilah" kata laki-laki paruh baya tersebut._

"_anni appa aku tidak bisa" jawab namja tampan itu._

"_kau tau cukup hyung mu saja yang bekerja menjadi pemain band"_

"_tapi, appa..."_

"_tidak ada tapi tapian chanyeol wu, tinggalkan bandmu atau semua fasilitas yang appa berikan padamu appa cabut semuanya"_

"_aku tak bisa appa meninggalkan bandku"_

"_oh jadi kau ingin seperti kakakmua kris wu bodoh itu yang mau bermain band lalu merusak hidupnya dengan narkoba. Ck tak kusangka aku memiliki anak-anak bodoh seperti kalian. Semuanya tak berguna"_

"_jaga omongan appa, bila appa ingin aku keluar dari sini katakan saja aku bersedia dan satu lagi appa jangan pernah menjelekkan nama kris hyung dia juga anakmu"_

"_persetan denganmu dan kakakmu itu, jadi sekarang pergi kau jangan pernah injak lagi rumah ini chanyeol wu"_

"_cih, baiklah dan dengar sekali lagi appa tanpa bantuanmu suatu hari nanti aku akan jauh lebih sukses bersama bandku"_

_Setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan appanya. Dan setelah hari itu chanyeol tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya dirumah keluarga beasrnya itu dan dengan berani dia mengganti marganya yang dulunya chanyeol Wu kini menjadi Park chanyeol._

_Flashback off_

Chanyeol lalu tersadar dan kembali mengecup bibir ranum kyung soo.

"mianhae, saranghae" kata chanyeol sekali lagi mencium bibir itu kilat.

Kyung soo tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk chanyeol. Seakan ingat sesuatu chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada kyung soo.

"kau tak masuk kuliah kyungie" kata chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi cubby kyung soo

Terasa tersadar kyung soo langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan chanyeol untuk mengganti baju, meilhat kekasihnya seperti itu chanyeol hanya tertawa cekikikan. Walaupun kyung soo manja dan kadang dewasa itu bila sudah menampakkan wajah panik. Wajahnya sangat lucu dan imut bagi chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"nanti akan aku telpon bila aku sudah pulang" kata kyung soo sambil melepas helm dan menyerahkannya kembali pada chanyeol.

"baik nonaku cantik." Jawab chanyeol sambil mencium pipi kyung soo.

Setelah itu chanyeol langsung melesat (?) pergi mennggalkan kyung soo didepan pintu gerbang tempat kuliahnya tersebut.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka helmnya dan menaruh nya dimotornya, dia berjalan sambil menggendong (?) gitar kesayangannya menuju cafe yang masih bertuliskan 'close' tersebut. Dia langsung membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut dan langsung tersenyum kepada semuapegawai cafe tersebut. Lalu mulai membantu salah satu pegawai cafe untuk menyiapkan tape soundnya.

Hingga akhirnya seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan tersebut menepuk pundaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada namja tan itu, hingga ada 2 orang namja lagi yang berada dibelakangnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"kau datang duluan hyung ?" tanya namja tan tersebut sambil membantu chanyeol.

"ya seperti biasa ditambah lagi sambil mengantar kyung soo kuliah" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi namja tan itu tersenyum pada chanyeol. Hingga semuanya siap dan chanyeol dan seluruh anggota bandnya mulai menempati tempatnya masing-masing.

"terimakasihlay hyung" kata chanyeol kepada salah satu pegawai cafe tersebut.

"sama-sama chanyeol-ah" jawabnya dengan senyuman indahnya.

Salah satu pegawai yeoja disitu langsung membalik tulisan 'close' menjadi 'open'. Hingga para pelanggan mulai berdatangan bersamaan itu juga chanyeol dan bandnya mulai memainkan alat musiknya.

.

.

.

DRRTT...

DRRTT...

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa ketika ponselnya berbunyi ketika dia melihat 'my baby soo' is calling dia langsung mengangkat telponnya.

"yeoboseo chagi "

"_channie tolong jemput aku sekarang"_

"ne, kau diam disitu jangan kemana-mana. Arra ?"

"_eum arra, palli"_

Setelah menutup sambungan telephonnya dengan kyung soo chanyeol langsung berpamitan kepada sehun yeoja cantik milky skin yaitu pemilik XOXO cafe ini yang kini tengah bermesraan dengan pemain drumnya sekaligus kekasihnya yaitu Tao namja berkantung mata panda. Setelah mendapat persetujuan sehun chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe itu untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dia sampai dikyung hee university, dia menemukan seorang gadis mungil nan cantik dengan rambut bergelombang hitamnya sepunggung itu tergerai bebas semakin menambah aksen kecantikannya ditambah dengan mata bulat indahnya itu. Siapa namja yang tidak kepincut olehnya hanya orang bodohlah yang tidak menginginkan kyungsoo. Cukup beruntunglah chanyeol bisa mendapatkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada gadis itulalu menyuruh kyung soo untuk segera naik motornya. Diperjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga mereka sampai diapartemennya,chanyeol langsung menyuruh kyung soo masuk. Lalu kembali lagi menuju cafe tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Dia kembali dengan tetap membawa senyuman idiotnya, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"chanyeol cepatlah bermain, sebentar lagi ada seorang peninggi salah satu perusahaan terkenal akan datang bersiaplah" kata yeoja milky skin tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"ne, sehunna" jawab chanyeol lalu langsung mengambil gitarnya dan mulai bermain.

Tak berapa lama datanglah seorang namja tampan berambut blonde dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata tersebut masuk bersama seorang yeoja manis berwajah angelic tersebut. Lalu mereka mulai duduk ditempat yang sudah mereka pesan.

Melihat pelanggan istimewanya datang sehun langsung menjentikkan jarinya kearah chanyeol and band untuk segera memulai. Mendapat signal dari atasan chanyeol and band langsung memulainya.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

_[Chorus:]  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you're here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better_

'_Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

_[Chorus:]  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught, must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you._

_[Chorus:]  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watch it pour as I touch your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that was the last time  
The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

_(adele-set fire to the rain)_

Hingga lagu tersebut pun berhenti, lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat pada pelanggan istimewa tersebut, saat ketika dia menagakkan badannya dia langsung membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat tersebut. Dia terkejut melihat pelanggan istemwa tersebut. Mata itu, rambut itu tak salah lagi itu.

"kris hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Hai..hai ling-ling comebaek lagi bawa ff baru, mian yang minta sequelnya BE PRESENT, ling-ling belum dapet feelnya.

Ok ling-ling mohon reviewnya. Kalau yang ngeriview banyak nie ff nista akan ling-ling terusin.


End file.
